Diario de un experimento
by MarianneNP
Summary: Wagner y Dovo no fueron los únicos ClassicaLoid que Kyogo Otowa olvidó: en los recónditos laboratorios de Arkhe vaga una bella aparición de rosa, nombrada por algunos como el experimento fallido. Este es el diario de una clásica que sueña con ser reconocida y estar a lado de su verdadero amor. Inspirado en el blog de Alison Bauld.
1. Día 1

¡El profesor Otowa es tan amable! Me ha regalado este pequeño libro en blanco; es de pasta suave llena de motivos florales. Tal vez él sabe de mi pequeña -gran- obsesión por las flores.

Pero que digo, claro que lo sabe, todos aquí parecen saber muchas cosas de mi vida. ¡Desventajas de despertar en el futuro!

Bueno, volviendo al regalo, el profesor dijo: "Tu presente es tan importante como tu pasado, tal vez quieras llevar un registro de las cosas importantes que suceden en tu nueva vida." O es un hombre filosófico, o desea que deje de indagar sobre lo que están haciendo en el laboratorio 1.

Así que ahora tengo un diario como en los viejos tiempos. Con la diferencia de que cierto perrito pulgoso no escribirá en él. ¡Oh, lo extraño tanto! Sé que él estaría encantado de vivir en ésta época; de hecho, es quien debe estar aquí, no yo.

Soy sólo el experimento fallido.

¡Cielos! El tiempo pasa tan rápido que son las tres y aún no termino de limpiar lo que llaman sala de ordenadores. Más vale que me ponga a ello si quiero terminar antes de la cena.

 **M** **. A.** **M**.


	2. Día 2

Por la ventana de mi pequeña habitación veo carámbanos de hielo en las ramas secas de los árboles, y no puedo menos que agradecer el tener un lugar caliente bajo el cual vivir. Incluso la señora Mitsuru trajo un par de lindas cortinas que fingen combinar con el tono gris de las paredes.

"Procura no resfriarte" dijo en un tono más frío que éstos muros, "ya hacemos suficiente con mantenerte; no te conviertas en una carga."

Que ya sé que no debo estar aquí y que soy una carga, no tiene que repetirlo cada hora, Lady Hielo. Como nota aparte, los científicos ríen a escondidas cuando la llamo Lady Hielo. Pero, ¡eh!, no es mi culpa que actúe como un témpano de los fríos polos.

 **M** **.** **A** **.** **M** **.**


	3. Día 3

He dejado el tejido a un lado para dedicar un momento a escribir.

La mayor parte del día lo he pasado tejiendo bufandas para el equipo de científicos del laboratorio 2; incluso hice un par de ellas para los experimentos 9 y 10. ¿Cuáles eran sus nombres? ¡Oh, da igual! ¡Lucirán tan adorables!

Llegué a pensar que olvidaría como tejer, pero al parecer es una de esas habilidades que sigues recordando doscientos cincuenta años después.

 **M** **. A.** **M** **.**


	4. Día 4

Hoy, por la tarde, la cocinera y yo tomamos una taza de chocolate caliente en la cafetería. Tenemos una especie de relación de intercambio: ella me cotillea noticias interesantes del exterior, y yo le proveo de los más interesantes chismes de los chicos del laboratorio. Como el de ayer, sobre la ayudante de cierta profesora y el guardia del tercer turno que se vieron a escondidas en la bodega 7.

Debo decir que hacen una pareja preciosa, pero si Lady Hielo -aka Mitsuru- se entera del asunto, ¡las cabezas rodarán!

Adoro que el mundo siga siendo tan interesante, pero **él** no está para verlo.

 **M** **. A.** **M** **.**


	5. Día 5

¡Hoy he recibido la más grandiosa de las noticias!

Lo he visto; después de doscientos años he podido ver de nuevo a mi más grande amor. Su apariencia no es la misma del pasado, pero tiene el toque, ese toque que siempre lo ha hecho único e inconfundible, que sólo yo podría reconocer.

Toque su cápsula con mi mano, casi con reverencia, intentando de algún modo hacerle llegar mi emoción, pero no se inmutó.

Su apariencia era tan frágil, inocente, como en esos largos viajes durante los cuales dormía sobre mis piernas. Y admito que en ese momento sentí culpa y temor: ¿Qué pasaría si no me recordaba? O peor, ¿si aún no podría perdonar nuestra última discusión?

 **¿Podríamos** **estar** **unidos** **de** **nuevo** **?**

Detrás de mí escuché una risa corta proveniente del profesor Otowa.

"Nannerl, tranquila, aún falta tiempo para que despierte. No es fácil volver a la vida después de dos siglos, pero tú estarás allí para él, ¿verdad?"

No pude menos que abrazar al profesor, pues él intuía cómo me sentía. Es una persona muy considerada. Además, siguió trabajando en mi hermano, pese a que ya había fallado una vez; y yo fui el resultado.

En unos instantes dejaré la pluma e iré a ver de nuevo a mi hermano para darle las buenas noches.

De ahora en adelante nada ni nadie me separará de mi único amor. Nadie me separará de Wolfie.

 **M** **.** **A** **.** **M** **.**


End file.
